beastlegionfandomcom-20200215-history
Xeus
Write the first paragraph of your article here. 'Xeus' Prince Xeus is is the main protagionist from the Beast Legion manga. Xeus is also the fifth heir to the line of Minos Kings of Lithopia & son of King Vokan of Lithopia who was resposible for trappig Dragos into a dimension know as the Hell Hole along with the assist of Xeus current Master, Surya, the last of the Wizads of Lithopia. He is also extemely inquisitive & often gets into trouble because of this. Even with all that, he has a heart of gold & is willing to put his life at stake to free his homeland. Xeus first appears in Issue 1: Darkness Rising, where he is 10 years old. He's extremely headstrong, bold & often rash ever since he was young. In Issue 2: The Attack Begins: After the Invasion of the Shadow Nexus, Xeus & his mother Queen Illeana attempted to escape the onslaught but were followed by the one eyed behemoth, Gorgorath through the cities sewage lines. Gorgorath manages to ambush him as he reaches the tip of a fire pit. However even in that moment Xeus musters up the courage to jump into the lava pit but is saved by Master Surya, pet, Brilight who appewars to take the form of a rising fire ball. Gorgorath decalres Xeus dead but Master Surya assures Illeana that he is in safe hands. In Issue 3 Fond Memories: After 7 years of training under the tuitilage of his Master Surya, The Last of the Lithopian Wizards, Xeus is desperate to set out from the pareelel dimension created by Surya & head towards Lithopia. Master Surya understyans the limit of his powers & forces him to loose a deal throuygh a training routine. An enrages Xeus then decides to leave The Seiudo (meaning Sanctuary) & embaks on a solo quest to the Lithopian Castle. On his way he is attacked by two spiderlike creatures called Arthropods that takes him back in time & makes him realize how reckless he was & still is. Even thjough the arthropods attack him relentlesly he doesn't fight back & even helps them after they are attacked by a Shadow Nexus plant demon. Towards the end of the encounter he realizes that he can communicate with animals. Master Surya reveals that he has inherited the traits of 'The Third', referring to Xeus' great grandfather. Issue 4: To Face the Enemy(Ongoing): After befriending the Arthropod's, Xeus sneaks into the Lithopian Castle, now under the direct cobntrol of Gorgorath. However his plan backfires as Gorgorath intercepts him & their battle begins. Gorgorath even commends Xeus' will power to break his 'Fear Grip'. After a grueling battle, Gorgorath thinks he gains the upper hand & brings Xeus close enough. Xeus musters up the strength & hits the giant right in the eye turning his own power gainst him. Eve after the fight he is extremely reluctant to kill Gorgorath, despite the latter pleading him to do so. When he does decide, he is interrupted by Dragos... Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.